Forbidden Love
by Transient Tears
Summary: An angel w/ a mission to stop them. A devil w/ a mission to stop her. A twin lockets. One sad past, a law, 2 reincarnations, & a forbidden love. Go on a journey with them as they try to fulfill their mission and... uncover the truth behind their lockets?
1. Heaven

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice but Tachibana-sensei does. Reviews are highly appreciated. Beware of wrong grammar, and errors!

**Summary:**What if an angel and a devil were to fall in love with each other? Will they be the key to stop the war between the Heaven and Hell? Or will it just worsen the war between the two sides? Read to find out the forbidden love of an angel and a devil.

-x-

**Forbidden Love**

_Transient Tears_

-x-

**Chapter 1 - Heaven**

It was a bright day in Heaven and every angels and pure angels were doing their work. A certain brunette was running in the hall of the Palace.

"I'M LATE!" the brunette shouted while running. At the end of the hall laid a golden door. The brunette opened the door and everyone in the room looked at her.

"Sorry I'm late," the brunette said to the people in the room.

"It's okay, Mikan. Take your seat, so we can start the meeting," a woman with auburn hair said to the brunette.

"Mother, is Kami-sama here already?" Mikan asked the woman with auburn hair which turns out to be her mother.

"He should be here any seconds now," Yuka, her mother said. Mikan nodded at her and went to her seat.

The door opened and there walked a tall man with long hair. All the angels stood and bowed at him. The man went to the front seat and sat while all the angels sat back.

"I called you all to this meeting to inform you that Mikan Yukihira has a mission on Earth," the man said.

"Really, Kami-sama?" the brunette exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, Mikan," Kami-sama said to the smiling brunette.

"Thank you, Kami-sama!" Mikan said still smiling. "What is my mission, Kami-sama?" she asked and Kami-sama looked at her seriously.

"The devils are making their move and I want you to stop them. They are heading for this prestigious school in Japan named Gakuen Alice and I want you to protect the people in that school considering that it's not an ordinary school," Kami-sama said and this made the happy expression of our brunette turned into a deadly expression.

"What do you mean by this school is not an ordinary school, Kami-sama?" the brunette asked another question again.

"Gakuen Alice is a school for Alices, and Alices are the people who have a power called Alice. The students of this school are classified based on their Alice types. Many of the students of this school have the fourth type of alice, or in short their Alice is limitless but their life span is shortening and those students are the targets of the devils," Kami-sama explained to Mikan.

"So all in all you want me to protect this people from the devils and also to protect the school from them," Mikan said and Kami-sama nodded at her.

"You will go there tomorrow as Mikan Sakura not Mikan Yukihira. Your Alices will be Nullification and SEC," Kami-sama said.

"SEC? What does it stand for?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Stealing, Copy, Erase you can also call it Stealing Alice. Be careful Mikan, I heard one of the high-rank devils will be there," Kami-sama said to Mikan who just nodded at him.

"You can go now, Mikan, to pack all the things that you want to bring," Kami-sama said again and Mikan walked out of the room.

"What are you planning to do Kami-sama?" Yuka asked, worried about her daughter's mission.

"Remember the day when Mikan was born and the oracle visited us and told us that she will be the key for Heaven and Hell to be in peace just like before. And you know that it's rare for the oracle to show herself, even I rarely see her but yesterday night she visited me and told me that the devils are making a move and Mikan is the only one who can stop them although I don't know how," Kami-sama explained to Yuka.

"If it's your choice, Kami-sama, then I would not oppose. But still I'm worried for my daughter," Yuka said and Kami-sama nodded at her.

"You don't have to worry, Yuka, Mikan is one of the greatest angels in Heaven and besides she's a pure angel," Kami-sama reassured her and it seemed to work.

-x-

"What should I pack?" Mikan asked herself.

She was now in her room standing in the middle of her bedroom. _I should bring my important things, clothes and of course, Hotaru's gift to me. I wonder what she's doing right now_. Mikan thought then closed her eyes and started to reminisce the times when she was with Hotaru.

_Flashback_

"_Hotaru!" a brunette shouted while running in the hallways._

_The girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes looked at her and aimed something at her. In the blink of an eye the brunette was now lying on the floor, unconscious, but it didn't take minutes for the girl to recover._

"_Mou, Hotaru that hurt," the brunette said while rubbing her forehead._

_"Mikan, I have something to say," Hotaru said._

"_What is it?"_

_"I have to leave tomorrow morning. I will study in Gakuen Alice and they said that I can't have a contact to anyone once I'm inside the school," Hotaru said coolly like it was nothing but deep inside she was sad._

"_You're going to leave me? No!" Mikan yelled then she ran. Hotaru followed her and called her name but Mikan was not listening._

_She kept running and running until she heard a beep. She noticed that a truck was coming straight at her, she couldn't move at first until Hotaru shouted her name._

"_MIKAN!" Hotaru shouted when she saw a truck coming straight at her best friend. Mikan turned to look at her and for the last time smiled then the truck came and hit Mikan._

_Hotaru was bewildered at what she saw. It seems an instinct when she found herself shouting for some help. The people called the ambulance and because their town was small it didn't took the ambulance an hour to get there._

"_Mikan! Mikan! Please Mikan open your eyes!" Hotaru keeps shouting at her best friend's unconscious body. They reached the ER and Hotaru was held back. She was not allowed to go inside._

_She was crying and kept telling herself that her best friend will be alright. This was the first time that Hotaru showed her emotion. She called Mikan's parents after they went to the hospital._

"_Hotaru!" A woman with auburn hair and a tall man walked to her. Apparently they were Mikan's parents._

"_Where's Mikan? What happened to her?" Mikan's mother was hysteric when she heard what happened._

"_It was my entire fault. If only I didn't tell her then she wouldn't have been hit by the truck," Hotaru said and Mikan's mother's eyes widened by Hotaru's last sentence._

"_What did you tell her?" Mikan's father asked since Mikan's mother felt numb._

"_I told her that I'm going to Gakuen Alice and that I'm leaving tomorrow morning then she suddenly ran and I followed her but I saw her standing in the middle of the road and it was too late for me to save her because the truck lost control and hit her. It was my entire fault that she got hit," Hotaru cried again remembering what happened to her best friend._

"_It's not your fault Hotaru," Mikan's mother finally said after recovering from the shock. "We should wait here for the doctor. You should go home now."_

_Hotaru went home and after an hour the doctor walked out of the ER. Mikan's parents walked to the doctor and asked him. "Doctor, how's our daughter?" Mikan's father asked the doctor._

_The doctor's expression became sad. He turned to face them. "I'm sorry, we tried our best to save her but her body didn't take it. She's dead," Yuka collapsed after hearing what the doctor said._

-x-

_The Academy allowed her to visit her best friend's burial before she went to Gakuen Alice. She fought the tears that were starting to become visible in her eyes. Before she broke down, she turned around and walked to the car._

"_Mikan, it's time to go," her mother said and she nodded at her. It hurt her to see Hotaru's sad face but she had to do this. Their mission was complete, so they have to go back to heaven._

_The accident was just an excuse. Their mission as a family was to save the people in that town and to prevent Hotaru's death. Hotaru was supposed to be the one who will get hit by the truck but she prevented it from happening. After all Hotaru's fate was to study at Gakuen Alice and became an inventor._

_Her body was cremated and her ashes were scattered in the ocean. The town's people asked why and her mother told them that it was her wish. Her parents said to the town's people that they will move to another town since everything in that town reminded them of Mikan._

_But unknown to the people this was all just an excuse because the Sakura family are pure angels and that they completed their mission, so they have to go back. "Mikan, dear we have to go now," she heard her mother said again. She walked to her mother and soon they were gone._

_End of flashback_

She's still thinking about the past when something caught her eyes. She kneeled down at her bed and saw something sparkling underneath. She reached for it and raised it to her face. It was a necklace with red stone on its middle. She looked at the accessory carefully and noticed that it was not ordinary stone.

She noticed that it was a gem locket. She opened it and saw a picture of a woman and man. The woman was beautiful and the man was handsome but somehow the woman looked like her. She noticed a note in the left side of the locket.

"You're my devil and I'm your angel,"she read the words and again she looked at the picture of the woman and man.

She heard a knock on her door and maybe it was because of instincts that she slid the locket in her pocket.

"Come in," she said.

"Are you done packing?" Yuka asked her and she shook her head. "Let me help you."

"I can't decide what I should bring and besides I'm worried," Mikan said and her mother turned to look at her.

"What are you worrying about?" Yuka asked her curiously.

"Hotaru is in that place and I don't know what will be her reaction if she sees me," she said and her mother remembered what happened years ago.

"You can tell her the truth if you want. And besides Hotaru is your best friend. I'm going to tell Kami-sama about that," her mother said before walking out of her room. She could only nod her head.

-x-

She was done packing her stuff, so she went to their garden. She walked to their sakura tree and leaned at its trunk. She was thinking deeply when she remembered the locket that she saw in her room. She got the locket out and raised it to her face.

"I wonder how you got into my room," she said to herself and remembered that it might be her grandparents'. "Come to think of it our house was my grandparents', maybe you're my great grandmother or maybe my ancestor," she exclaimed while jumping on the ground.

She put the locket back in her pocket once again when she heard her mother calling her. She walked inside the house and sat at their couch.

"Mikan, Kami-sama agreed, you can tell Hotaru that you're a pure angel if she doubts you," Yuka said to her and she nodded. Tomorrow she will be back on Earth, only this time she will attend Gakuen Alice.

"I'm going to my room now. I need to rest since I'll be going tomorrow morning," Mikan said to her mother and smiled.

She went to her room and took a bath she then changed into her PJ. She got the locket out again and stuffed it in her bag. She lied down on her bed and closed her eyes. It didn't take her minutes to fall in a deep slumber.

-x-


	2. Hell

**Beware for the following:**

*errors

*wrong grammars

*OOCness

*anything that you think is wrong then it's wrong except for the story!

-x-

**Forbidden Love**

_Transient Tears_

-x-

**Chapter 2 - Hell**

A raven-haired boy walked in the hallways of Hell. If you think Hell were surrounded by fire then you were wrong because this Hell was just like Heaven. The only difference was the colors. The colors in Heaven were light and you can rarely see dark colors. The colors in Hell were all dark.

Just like I said, a certain raven-haired boy was walking in the hallways. You asked the reason why? He was called by Satan. He opened a black door with a fire carved on it.

The room was big, there was a long table located in the middle of the room and both sides have chairs. There's a throne-like chair in the middle of the table.

He sat at one of the chairs and waited for the person-in-charge. The rest of the devils walked in and sat at their respective seats.

"I called you all here to tell you that Natsume is going to Earth to stop the angels from interfering in our mission. I heard that Heaven sent their greatest angel. She's one of the pure angels in Heaven. If they already sent her then there's a possibility that we might lose. I'm sending Natsume to Earth to stop the angel and if necessary, kill her," Satan said.

Natsume looked at him while the others just remained calm. His expression was calm but there was something bothering him inside.

The meeting ended and they all continued their work. Natsume, on the other hand, went to their house. He was greeted by the maids. He went to his father's office and didn't bother to knock at the door.

He saw his father looking at the family album. He sat at the couch and put his feet at the table. His father closed the album and looked at him.

"Natsume, I want to give you something," he heard his father said. He raised an eyebrow and looked at him saying 'carry-on'.

"This is the locket I gave to your mother when I met her and I want to give it to you. When the right time comes I want you to give it to the woman you love," his father said. He took the locket and placed it in his pocket.

He was going to walk out when his father spoke again.

"And one thing, Natsume, I want you to find the twin of that locket. It was rumored to be in Heaven but now I don't know where it is. The twin of that locket had the pictures of our ancestor and the woman he loved although great grandfather said that the woman was an angel. No matter what, Natsume, find the twin of that locket," his father said with seriousness in his voice.

Again he started walking out of the room.

-x-

He walked in his large room. His room was enormous; the wallpapers were a combination of black and red.

There was a walk-in closet, a study table and a king-sized bed in the middle of the bedroom. There was a door located near the study table and it led to the bathroom. Next to the walk-in closet was the mini kitchen.

He walked to his balcony and leaned at the railings. He fetched the locket in his pocket and looked at it. The locket was a gem that had an orange color.

Unconsciously, he opened it. There's no picture in the locket instead there are notes.

_"No one can break our love. It's a forbidden love but still we'll love each other even if they oppose."_

He didn't know that he read the words out loud.

He stared at the locket for a minute before he heard a knock on his door. He remained quiet and his father came in.

"Natsume, the place you're going to is called Gakuen Alice, a school for Alices. Alices are those people who have powers called Alice. Your Alice will be fire. That's what Satan said and I have to remind you again, please look for the twin of the locket," his father said before walking out of his room.

Again he walked to his balcony and stared at the locket for a moment. "What shall I do with you?" he asked himself and the next thing he knew he wore the locket.

Although its color was orange it still complimented his looks. He stared at the dark sky even though they were in hell there were still days and nights although the day in hell was a little bit dark. His one hand was holding the locket and the other supporting his body.

Hours later, he found himself walking inside his room. He took a quick shower and changed his clothes. He then lied at his king-sized bed and stared at the ceiling for a while. He raised the locket in his neck and stared at it for the umpteenth time.

Soon he drifted to dream land while holding the locket tightly in his hand.

-x-

Morning came and it was time to leave. Natsume – knowing that his sister will come looking for him – went to the garden. He sat at one of the trunks of their tree and closed his eyes.

"Brother!" a girl's voice rang to the whole house. "Where are you?"

"I'm here, Aoi," Natsume said.

Soon, a girl with raven, shoulder-length hair came into view. She smiled when she saw her brother. She was Aoi Hyuuga, Natsume's sister. Though Aoi was a devil, she was kind and smart.

"It's finally time to leave. I'm going to miss you, brother."

"Hn."

"Look for the twin locket, 'kay?"

"Natsume, it's time!" his father said from afar. Natsume got up and readied himself.

"Goodbye, brother."

"Goodbye, Aoi."

He started walking away. His mission will be starting soon.

-x- -x-

-x-

Just added an extra scene to make it longer...xD


	3. The new student and already in trouble!

**Beware of the following:**

*errors

*wrong grammars

*misspelled words

*anything that you think is wrong then it's wrong except for the story!

-x-

**Forbidden Love**

_Transient Tears_

-x-

**Chapter 3 –**The new student and already in trouble! Hate at first sight!

Mikan was now standing in front of a big gate. Soon a man in weird clothes came to him or was it a girl? He had purple eyes and blonde hair. He was quite good looking but his fashion was horrible!

"You must be Mikan Sakura!" the man exclaimed and Mikan nodded at him while smiling.

"I'm Narumi Anjou and I will be your adviser!" Narumi said. "Let's go inside, so you can fully enroll and meet your new classmates!"

"That's great!" Mikan happily exclaimed.

They walked inside the gate and Mikan's eyes widened. The school was huge! She was smiling widely when she heard an explosion. They both turned left and saw a huge fire. Narumi sighed.

"Mikan-chan, can you accompany me for a second?" Narumi asked and all Mikan could do was nod her head.

They walked to the direction of the commotion. They saw a group of students being trapped in a round fire. Mikan look around and saw a boy with raven hair and crimson eyes. He was glaring at the group of people with cold eyes.

"Narumi-sensei, who is that?" Mikan asked, pointing to the raven-haired boy.

"That's Natsume Hyuuga, his alice is fire. He was always like this but only for a reason," Narumi said and again Mikan looked at the boy. The boy caught her staring at him but instead of looking away she looked straight in his eyes.

"Mikan-chan, can you use your alice?" She heard Narumi's voice and that was the only time she looked away.

"Sure," she said and started walking to the direction of the fire.

The group of people looked at her with pleading eyes. The boy looked at her and watched what she will do. When she was nearing to the group the fire went out bit by bit until it was completely gone.

The boy was shocked for a second but returned his stoic expression. Narumi walked to the group of people and used his pheromone on them. Because the group didn't stand the pheromone they fell unconscious.

"Natsume, why are you causing trouble again?" Narumi asked the boy.

"Hn," was Natsume's only answer and started walking away.

Again Narumi sighed and called the guards. He told them to pick up the group and bring them to the office.

"Shall we?" Narumi asked her and she nodded her head again.

They finished her enrollment and were given a uniform. She wore it perfectly. Narumi and Mikan were happily talking to each other until they got in front of a wooden door.

"Mikan-chan, can you wait for my signal?" Narumi asked and Mikan smiled at him in return.

Narumi then walked to the noisy classroom and all the students quieted down in order for them to not feel the wrath of their teacher.

"I have good news! We have a new student! Please come in," Narumi exclaimed and walked a brunette girl with brown orbs.

Everyone looked at her with admiring eyes. The boys thought she was hot, beautiful and an angel. Some of the girls are fuming because of jealousy. Their thoughts were cut off by Narumi's voice

"Please introduce yourself."

"Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura, 16, alices are nullification and the other is secret! Special and Dangerous abilities!" she said happily and all the boys have hearts on their eyes.

"Any question for Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked and all the boys' hands shot up, and even some of the girls.

Before Narumi could call someone, a girl with dark purple hair stood up and walked to Mikan. Everyone was shocked to see the Ice Queen hugging the new student.

"I miss you but why are you here I thought you were-" she couldn't finish her sentence and everyone was curious about what she was saying.

"I miss you too, Hotaru. I'll tell you everything tonight. Go to my room and let's have a sleepover, 'kay?" she said to the girl. "I don't want to answer questions right now Narumi-sensei. May I know where I am going to sit?" she looked at Narumi and smiled at him.

"Sure, Mikan-chan, you're going to sit at the back beside Natsume and also he will be your partner. No classes for today due to the new student and also the teachers have meeting! Adieu!" And he walked out of the classroom.

Mikan walked to her seat at the back and sat. She looked at the person beside her and noticed that it was the boy before. "Hey, it was you earlier. I'm Mikan Sakura," she said but the boy didn't answer her.

"I DEMAND YOU TO GET OUT OF THAT CHAIR RIGHT NOW!" she heard a voice shouting at her and looked at the person. She saw a girl with strawberry-blonde hair with furious eyes glaring at her. She raised an eyebrow to the girl that made her more furious.

The girl then walked to Mikan and slammed her hands to Mikan's desk. She looked up at her and again only raised her eyebrow.

"Don't raise an eyebrow at me, bitch! I said get up of that chair this instant!" the girl said to her.

"And who are you to order me around? And don't call me a bitch if you're the real one and besides you're not only a bitch but you're also a slut," Mikan said to the girl.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" the girl asked her in rude manners.

"No, and I don't have any plan to," she said calmly. All their classmates' attention was on them.

"I'm Luna Koizumi, the most popular girl in this school. Also, I'm the president of Natsume Hyuuga's fan club, and being the president of his club I am not allowing you to sit beside him!" Luna said to her but she just ignored her grunting.

"How dare you ignore me?" Luna asked and again Mikan ignored her. She was furious now and the class gasped when they saw what Luna was trying to do.

She was going to use her alice on Mikan. Everyone knew what was going to happen if Luna used her alice on someone. She was nearing to Mikan but before she could touch her she was half-frozen by ice. Everyone turned to look at Mikan.

She stood up and faced Luna. Luna just glared at her and she didn't even flinch at her glares. Everyone did except for a few people that were not actually scared of Luna, and that included Hotaru.

"If you don't want to die early then keep your distance to me," Mikan said coldly which brought a shiver on Luna's spine.

Mikan looked at Hotaru who was now staring at her with her usual stoic face. Hotaru nodded at her and stood up from her chair. The class looked at her but she gave them a deadly glare. They started walking out of the classroom when they heard Luna's voice, "Let me out of this ice!" Luna shouted at her but she didn't look at her.

When she was out of the classroom, she snapped her fingers and the ice was gone. Everyone was in awe and Luna was furious that she lost to the new girl.

"You'll pay for humiliating me, Mikan Sakura," Luna said to herself and stomped her way out of the classroom with her goons following her.

-x-

Mikan made new friends on her first day. She met a girl with pink hair, midnight blue hair, and a girl with green hair, and was permed at the end. The pink-haired girl was Anna, the girl with midnight blue-hair was Nonoko, and the girl with green hair was Sumire or Permy, that was what Mikan called her.

She also met their boyfriends, Kitsuneme was Anna's boyfriend, and he had blonde hair and eyes that were always close. Mikan wondered how he can see like that. Yuu was Nonoko's boyfriend; he was the class representative, so everyone called him Iincho. Koko was Sumire's boyfriend; he always had that goofy smile on his face.

Anna and Nonoko were like twins so does Kitsuneme and Koko. She also met Ruka, rumored to be Hotaru's boyfriend; he had blonde hair, and cerulean eyes. And last but not least was Natsume, although you can't call him her friend since all they did was fight and argue with each other so you could call it hate at first sight.

They had fun all day. They went to Central Town and bought stuffs and ate. Mikan liked this candy called Howalons; it was soft and melts in your mouth like a cotton candy. She bought a few box of Howalons and brought it to her room.

-x-

Hotaru brought her invention on Mikan's room since Mikan was going to explain the truth to her. She brought her Caterpillar I, it was a sleeping bag shelter that was soundproof, cold and heat resistant and able to withstand strong impacts.

"Mikan, why are you here? I thought you were dead. You're not human," Hotaru said the last part not close to a question but rather a statement.

Mikan only smiled at her and her face turned from an angelic face to a deadly serious expression. She nodded at Hotaru.

"I'm not a human. I'm an angel, a pure angel to be exact. That time when you thought I was dead, I really was dead. You saw what actually happened but that's only a reason for my family to go back to Heaven. We only came here on earth that time to save the town's people and to prevent your death," Mikan explained to her. She wasn't shocked or anything but she was glad to have her best friend with her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and Mikan's expression turned to business mode.

"I was sent here to protect the people of this school and also to protect the students with fourth type alice. The devils are making their move and I have to stop them from what they are doing," Mikan said to her and Hotaru nodded her head.

"Let's sleep now," Hotaru said since she noticed that Mikan's expression was beyond deadly. Mikan smiled at her and she, too, smiled back. Mikan was taken aback by her smile and hugged her.

They broke the hug and both drifted to dream land but Mikan couldn't sleep. She brought to her face the locket that she saw. She wore it before she went to the academy. Her parents didn't know about the locket because she felt like she had to protect it and hid it from everyone even to the people she loved. She found herself staring at the locket and unconsciously fell to a deep slumber.

-x-


	4. Connected Dreams

**Be cautious of the following:**

*OOC's

*errors

*wrong grammars

*misspelled words

*anything that you think is wrong then it's wrong except for the plot/story!

-x-

**Forbidden Love**

_Transient Tears_

-x-

**Chapter 4 –** Connected dreams

It was a lovely day for our brunette. These past few weeks there were no traces of devils doing anything and because of that she relaxed a little and the fact that she and Natsume were getting closer (in her opinion) brought a smile to her face.

She got off of the bed and went to her closet just to found herself rummaging it to find the perfect dress for Sumire's party. Clothes were scattered everywhere. She sighed and plopped herself down on her bed. She heard a knock on her door and a thump outside. She got off the bed and went to her door.

She opened it and found no one but when she looked down she saw a box with a note attached to it. She took the box and went inside. She placed it on her bed and read the note.

It says _'Mikan, I know that maybe right now you're searching for a right dress to Permy's birthday. Someone wanted me to give this to you though I can't tell you the name of that person. Hope you like it!'_

Mikan raised her eyebrow at the gift. She opened the box only to be awed by the dress. It was an orange halter top evening gown. She carefully placed the gown in her bed and rummaged her closet again but only this time to find her black high heels. When she found it, she placed it beside her gown. She went to her bathroom to do her things.

After an hour of putting her make-up, doing her hairdo, spraying some perfumes on her body, placing her necklace containing three alice stones on her neck, putting her favorite earrings, bracelet, and rings and voila! She was done!

-x-

"Mikan! We thought you're not going to make it! But you're here!" Anna and Nonoko said at the same time which made our brunette smiled at them nervously. It was true that she was here in the academy for months already but she just can't get used to them when they were doing that.

"Finally, you're here. Oh, you look beautiful!" Sumire complimented her.

"Thank you. You look great in your gown and happy birthday, Permy!" She smiled at her reaction. Sumire was scowling at her but it was gone as fast as it appeared when she saw her boyfriend, Koko.

"Excuse me, guys, but I have someone to attend to," she excused herself and started walking away. Everyone knew it was Koko she was attending to, but they didn't react or anything, they just nodded to her.

They went to one of the tables reserved only for them and started a conversation. Everyone was there on the table except for a certain person. Hotaru was there together with Ruka, Yuu, and Kitsuneme were there. Anna sat beside Kitsuneme while Nonoko sat beside Yuu. They were having a pretty conversation when the hostess arrived with her boyfriend.

"How's the two of you? Did you have fun while you were all _alone_?" Kitsuneme teased the both of them. Sumire was blushing but Koko was grinning at them.

They were happily chatting when Mikan suddenly stood up looking at the direction of the Northern Forest. The conversation died down and they all looked at Mikan with confused face.

"Mikan, is something wrong?" Ruka asked. Mikan, however, didn't answer his question and continued staring at the Northern Forest.

"Mikan-chan," Nonoko and Anna stood up from their seat and walked to Mikan.

They tried shaking her but she didn't budge. They looked at the gang with worried face. Hotaru couldn't take it anymore. She pulled out her Baka Gun and shot Mikan. It was all like slow motion for them. They were sure their eyes were not failing them.

_Did Mikan just collapsed not because of the Baka Gun's bullet but because of something else?_ The same question was running on their mind right then and there.

When reality hit them they quickly ran to Mikan's side, even Hotaru ran to her side.

"Mikan! Mikan!" they kept calling her name. Nothing happened when they decided to take her to the hospital.

Hotaru's brother, Subaru, was shocked when he heard that Mikan collapsed because of some unknown reason. The doctors put her to a scan but they failed to find the reason. They bid their goodbyes to the gang and continued their work.

"Hotaru, can I talk to you for a minute?" they were shocked to see Hotaru's brother wanted to talk to her. Hotaru, on the other hand, did nothing and followed her brother outside.

Everyone was left in Mikan's room but Sumire and Koko left a while ago because Sumire still had to entertain her guests. So the only people who were left behind were: Anna and Kitsuneme, Nonoko and Yuu, and last but not least, Ruka, who was not allowed to accompany Hotaru.

-x-

_Subaru's office_

Subaru was sitting in an old leather couch opposite to where Hotaru was sitting. They were silently drinking their tea.

Subaru was the one who broke the silence. "I've been wondering about this lately but I don't know how to contact you without looking suspicious."

Hotaru didn't look at him but she continued sipping her tea. After a while she looked at her brother. "It's about Mikan, isn't it? She's not human," she voiced out the thought that kept running on his brother's mind.

Subaru remained stoic but deep inside he was curious about Mikan. "What is she?" he asked her sister who sipped another cup of tea.

"A pure angel," she simply answered and drank her tea completely. She looked at her brother, afterwards.

She was studying his expression but she found none. She sighed and opened her mouth to start explaining the details to her brother. She knew that he wanted an explanation right there and then.

-x-

_Mikan's room_

When Hotaru went back to Mikan's room, everyone left except Ruka, who was patiently waiting for her. He stood up as soon as the door opened. He walked to his girlfriend and hugged her. They walked to Mikan's bed to check if she was alright. When Hotaru saw she was sleeping peacefully she sighed and leaned her head on Ruka's shoulder.

"Let's go back for now," Ruka said and lead Hotaru out of the room.

What they didn't know was that our brunette was seeing weird dreams in her _peaceful_sleep.

-x-

_Mikan's dream_

She was walking in a marketplace but everyone didn't seem to notice her. She saw a lady nearby and went to her to try if she could talk to her.

"Hello. May I ask where I am?" she asked the lady and tried touching her but nothing happened.

She tried again and again but still it resulted to the same answer. Nothing. she gave up and decided to look around the town since nobody can see her. Mikan discovered that the town was named Golden Doors. Somehow the name of this town kept ringing on her head; it was sort of like déjà vu.

She walked past the marketplace and came to a clearing. It led to a castle or something. She just continued walking but the name of this town still bothered her.

She stopped and sat at the bench nearby. There she tried remembering where she heard the name of the town. Golden Doors, Golden Doors.

Mikan shifted her position here and there, still trying to remember where she heard the name Golden Doors.

"I remember it now! It was a town in my favorite book! It was said in the book that in this town angels and devils lived together peacefully. But both Heaven and Hell forbid them to live here," she cheered loudly.

She remembered it was the name in her favorite book. She thought it was only a fictional place since it was mentioned on many fictional books, and she never thought of it as an existing place.

She started walking again until she stopped at this beautiful garden. It was full of different kinds of flowers but red roses stood the most. They outnumbered other flowers in the garden. And what makes the garden perfect was its fountain in the middle. There was also a small pond and a garden gazebo was placed near the small lake.

It was simply breathtaking. She was thinking of wanting to live in that place but she figured out that everything around her was just a dream, a really weird dream at that fact. She went inside the gazebo and sat at its chairs.

She was comfortably sitting inside the gazebo when she heard voices. One was owned by a woman and the other belonged to a man. They looked like they were having a fight or something since she can't hear them clearly.

She peaked at the gazebo and looked at them to study their features. Mikan was shocked when she saw the woman. The woman looked just like her! Their only difference was the hair color; the woman's hair was blonde with brown streaks. Her eyes were cat's eyes, and its color was the same as hers, but there was something in the woman's eyes that made Mikan felt hypnotized, amazed, and most of all, envious.

She was shocked – no – she was stunned to see that the man looked just like Natsume. He also had raven hair like Natsume, but he also had those brown streaks like the woman. And his eyes were darker, and he looked much older than Natsume.

"Natsuki, Kami-sama already found out about us. What are we going to do?" the woman asked the man who turned out to be named Natsuki.

"Satan also found out. It's good that I was able to sneak out today. After this conversation we might not be able see each other again. Take this locket with you so that you could remember me always. Don't forget that you're the only one I love, Mika," she heard Natsuki said. The locket looked just like the one she found in her room.

Unconsciously, she found herself looking at the locket. She gasped when she saw the picture of the man and woman, it was Mika and Natsuki! She was brought back by Mika's voice.

"This should do it," she said and smiled at Natsuki. He was also smiling at her_. _"You're my devil and I'm your angel."

That only proved that the locket belonged to her but the question was: what was her relationship to her?

Mika was saying things she couldn't comprehend. Her vision's getting blurry every second. With blurred vision, she saw Mika and Natsuki looking at her, smiling.

"We'll meet again," Mika said before her vision betrayed her.

-x-

_Academy_

Natsume just came back from his mission. Even though he needed to take away the life of the students who had the fourth type alice, it had never been easy to do that. Besides, Satan said that they'll halt their mission for a month. For now he was living a normal life.

He was walking around the campus when his eyelids started to collapse. He fought and tried to stay awake. He reached hissakura tree and leaned at its trunk until he sank down and surrendered to his traitorous eyelids.

_Natsume's dream_

Natsume opened his eyes, only to be distracted by the people. Wait, people? Wasn't he sleeping at his sakura tree? Where was he, anyway?

He walked around and noticed that he was in a marketplace. He tried gathering information about the place, and from what he gathered, this place was called Golden Doors. He heard this place before.

It was the same place in Aoi's favorite book. Even though she was constantly reminded by their father that she was a devil and not an angel, it didn't matter to her. She loved to read and whether it came from Earth, Heaven, or Hell, she'll still read it.

He continued walking since everyone didn't seem to notice him. Genius as he was, he figured it all out while he was strolling. He came to an abrupt stop when he saw this enticing garden in front of him.

He felt peace in there just like how he felt peace in his sakura tree. He found the same thing as what Mikan found. The fountain, the gazebo, the small lake, and the different kinds of flowers blooming there like roses, lilies, sunflowers, daisies, etc. – but red roses stood proud and almighty, for it dominated them.

The next thing that happened, he found himself comfortably sitting inside the gazebo. He was planning to continue his interrupted nap earlier when he heard voices coming near the lake. He turned around looking at the suspects, and to say that he was not shock was not true. He was shock, yes, but he didn't show it.

It was a woman and a man hugging each other. The woman has long blonde hair that reach halfway of her back. She had brown streaks that looked natural and smooth. He can't see her clearly, so he can't tell what she looked like. The man had raven hair like him but he also had those brown streaks.

He can see him enough to tell what he looked like. This time he was really shocked. To hell with his emotions! He just saw his doppelganger or something like that, and the only difference was their eyes. His were redder than him.

He quickly hid his emotions just like how it was supposed to be. He listened closely to what they were talking about. From their conversation he learned their names. The woman was called Mika, and the man was called Natsuki.

He found their conversation cheesy and boring, but when they mentioned Heaven and Hell, he suddenly jerked his head to their way.

"Heaven forbids the angels to go out of the gate and the barrier. I think the illusion alice I borrowed from the store will wear off any time now. Kami-sama might already notice that I'm not in my house. Any minute now he'll send guards to get me back and if that happens take this locket with you," she handed the same locket he had. "It's my alice stone. I'm sorry that there's no picture of us placed in there but there's a note inside of that locket. Treasure it just like how you said to the locket you gave me. You're the only one I love and will love for eternity."

They hugged and looked at each other's eyes which _almost_made him puke. He was ready going to ignore them when he heard Natsuki said something that made him looked back at them.

"No one can break our love. It's a forbidden love but still we'll love each other even if they oppose," Natsuki muttered the same words that were inside the locket. He fumbled for the locket on his neck and stared at it for a while before opening it and looked at the words.

It only meant that Natsuki was his ancestor and Mika was the woman his father mentioned before. He suddenly remembered the times when his mom told him stories about their ancestors. She said that his ancestor – and that was Natsuki – was a man who loved an angel, but both Heaven and Hell forbid them from seeing each other. He was forced to marry another devil girl and lived his life in misery, but he never forgot about the angel who captured his heart.

He was now looking at their way when his eyes met theirs. Now that Mika was looking at him, he saw her features. She looked just like Polka. She also had brown eyes, but they were cat's eyes. It was hypnotizing, amazing, and intoxicating.

They were smiling at him like they could really see him. For some seconds, he thought they were just looking at the gazebo, but their gazes never left his. Natsume didn't say anything; he just looked at them silently.

They were still smiling when Natsuki decided to break the deafening silence. "We'll meet again, Natsume."

This time he let his emotion burst through him. He was shocked – for the second time – to hear his name from him. How in the hell did he know his name? What was happening here? He thought this was all just a stupid dream but it almost felt like real.

He was about to say something when darkness started to eat him up. He glanced at them one last time and caught their smiling figures. Mika spoke before he fell into the darkness.

"Please, protect her," worried can be seen to her face when she mentioned about this 'girl'.

"Who is she?" he forced out the words but didn't get any answer from her aside from her smile. Then it came – he was back to the world of the dreams.

_Back to the Academy_

Both dreams happened at the same time and at the same place. They were connected, indeed, but what was the meaning of all of these dreams. Were they just merely another nightmare or clues on how to stop the two kingdoms from fighting?

Dreams were indeed complicated things that people saw when they were asleep, and adventuring the dream land. But there were dreams that people saw as nightmare. Dreams may vary in kinds but nightmares and fortune dreams were the most powerful of them all.

-x-


	5. The twin of the locket!

**Be cautious of the following:**

*OOC's

*errors

*wrong grammar

*misspelled words

**Forbidden Love**

_Transient Tears ©_

-x-x-

**Chapter 5 – **The twin of the locket!

-xx-

"Mikan-chan, what did you get?" Nonoko asked, holding a pair of hairclips.

"This," she was holding a necklace chain. "I have to change my chain."

"I didn't know that you have a necklace," Anna said from behind. "I got this cookbook."

"Let's pay up," Hotaru said from Mikan's side.

They were shopping in Central Town that day. Mikan was discharged from the hospital yesterday and they made a plan to take her out. Of course, they were wary of her health.

-x-

"It's a beautiful locket, Mikan," Hotaru said to her. They were alone in her room because the inventor was curious about her necklace. "Where'd you get this?"

"Under my bed, but not this bed," she said, patting her bed. "I think she's my ancestor."

"But you're an angel, right? That means she was an angel, too, but who was this guy?"

"I don't know. I had a dream before, Hotaru," Mikan said, looking down at the floor. "I saw her, Mika, and that man, Natsuki."

"What about it?"

"She looked just like me, and Natsuki looked just like Natsume," she said, looking puzzled. "I didn't notice it before in the picture."

"Interesting," Hotaru said after she analyzed the picture. "Does that mean that Hyuuga is a devil?"

"I don't know, Hotaru. I don't want to think about it."

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Hotaru changed the subject. She was sensing Mikan's confusion. "You said that the devils are going to attack."

"Last time it was just a false alarm. But I still need to keep my guard up."

"I'll help you."

"Thank you, Hotaru."

-xx-

"Natsume, have you found it?" a voice on the other line said.

"No," he answered. It was his father asking him about the locket. "What does it look like, anyway?"

"Just like yours since it's an alice stone. The color is red if I remember."

"Okay, I got it. When are we going to attack?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"I got it. Do you know the angel's name?"

"I don't. Be careful, Natsume."

"I know, Dad."

The line then went off. Their first attack was cancelled. They didn't know that the angels would make their move that fast. And he had yet to find out about that angel that Heaven sent. That angel was his mission.

_Knock knock_

"Natsume, are you there?" it was Polka. "Can I come in?"

"Fine," he said. It was two months already since Mikan came to the school. And ever since then, he was having these weird feelings about her. "What is it?"

"I'm going to the Central Town today, and I can't go without my partner," she was nervous. Natsume inwardly smirked at her obvious reaction.

"Didn't you just go with everyone?"

"I forgot to buy a box."

"A box for what?"

"A necklace."

Necklace? Did she mean her necklace? He overheard them talking earlier. He didn't know that Mikan had a necklace. Was it possible that it was the locket he was looking for?

"What necklace?"

"I don't have it. Hotaru borrowed it. She said she was going to check it or something. So can you come with me?"

It may not be it. Oh well, he was sure that Mikan wouldn't leave him if he wouldn't come with her.

"Fine. But we'll come back right away."

"Thanks, Natsume," she ran to him and unconsciously hugged him.

Natsume, on the other hand, was shocked. Mikan was a human, and he was a devil. But why did she smell so good? Maybe it had something to do with her shampoo or perfume. What about the weird fluttering on his stomach?

"Let's go!" Mikan's voice made him come back to earth.

-x-

"Ne, Natsume!" Mikan shouted from across the isle of a stand. "How about this box?"

"I don't care about what box you choose, Polka. Just hurry up and buy something."

"Mou. Fine!" she went back, looking for the perfect box. "This!"

Natsume heard her walk towards him. He looked at his side and found her smiling widely. What was wrong with this girl? He looked at her hands and found a small box with an orange rose carving. It was that size of a wallet that you could always bring with you.

"Red?" he asked, referring to the color. "Why red?"

"The pendant, no, the locket is red," Mikan said to him. She didn't care if she told Natsume about the locket since he was a human. "I think they match."

Natsume didn't say anything. He was not obliged to. And Mikan's locket was making him curious. What if it was the locket he was searching? Then that would mean that Mikan was an angel. That was impossible. His father said that he didn't know where the locket was. And maybe Mika hid the locket in this world. And Mikan's family found it, somehow making it into an heirloom.

"Let's go back," again, it was Mikan's voice that had cut him to his thinking.

-xx-

It was the same boring day for Mikan's class. Narumi decided to ditch them today and went to the meeting. The assistant teacher was afraid of them, and didn't go to their class. They had the day all to themselves.

"Hotaru," Mikan said, trudging forward to her best friend. "Are you finished with it?"

"Yeah," Hotaru said, getting a short pouch from her bag. "I wasn't able to find anything about it, except that it was really old and to think that the power inside it is still strong."

"What is it, Mikan-chan?" her friends asked. She really didn't want anyone to know about the locket, but she guessed that it was fine since they were humans.

"It's a locket," Koko answered them. He had read it in her head. Mikan ignored him and got the locket out.

"Is that the necklace?" Sumire asked, clearly excited to see the locket.

"It is," Koko answered again, inching closer to get a better look of the locket. "It's red."

At that, Natsume's ear perked up. He was listening to their conversation since Koko answered their friends. Mikan said it was a necklace, so it really was a locket. Was it really possible?

"Yeah," Mikan answered. "I found it in my room."

She lifted the locket up to her face level. The sun peaked through the window and stayed on the locket. Now it was shining brightly. It was so beautiful.

"Natsume, really thanks for yesterday," Mikan turned around, and smiled at him. She was holding the locket. He was eyeing it. "Hmmm, wanna take a look?"

The locket was placed in his hands. He was examining it, feeling the familiarity of it. He didn't know why but he was sure that this was the twin of his locket. He opened it and saw a picture. Mika and Natsuki! How?

"Who are they?" he asked, still staring at the picture. Mikan looked at the picture and smiled.

"Mika and Natsuki," she answered. It didn't matter anyway. "Why?"

Natsume didn't answer her. He reached inside his shirt and pulled out a necklace. It was the same as Mikan's locket, but it was orange. Mikan gasped. It couldn't be.

"Natsume, are you a –" she was going to ask when a loud explosion was heard outside the classroom. "What the?"

She quickly grabbed the locket from Natsume, and wore it around her necklace before running outside the room. It must have been the devils. They finally started doing their mission. She had to protect the school and the students.

This was really bad. If Natsume had the same locket as hers, then that meant that he was her enemy. "Damn!" it was rare for her to curse but why him of all people?

-xx-

Natsume knew that the attack was happening. His mission had come. He had found the twin of the locket and his enemy, but why her of all people? What should he do? He had to fight her, but could he really do that?

"_Protect her."_

Mika's words rang on his head. Was it Polka? But why? She was an angel, and he was a devil. Why would he have to protect his enemy?

"_Don't let her be killed."_

This time it was Natsuki. Just what did they mean? He couldn't understand them.

"Mikan Yukihira, it's such a pleasure to meet you," he heard from his left. He stopped running and looked at the person. Persona. "Are you here to stop us, the devils?"

"Yes," was her short answer. Then she really was his opponent, his mission that he had to fulfill. Why her? "Stop now or else."

"Else what, angel?" he smirked. "You're gonna kill me?"

"Persona," he finally stepped around. He glared at Persona. "Stop. She's mine."

"Hmp. I'll leave her to you then. Just be sure that you will finish her or else you know what will happen to you."

"I know."

Persona left them. He looked at Mikan, stared at those beautiful brown eyes that he had grown to like. She didn't show any signs of shock, instead she was the same Mikan.

-x-

"Natsume," she called him. She stared at his red eyes, and smiled sadly. "Why you?"

Why did it have to be him? Just why? Were the tragedies before had to be replayed again?

The tears that she was concealing started to show. She didn't know why but she was sure of one thing. She didn't want to hurt him. Not when she started to like him. To love him.

-x-

Natsume watched her silently cry in front of him. He knew that they shared the same feelings. He knew that she didn't want to do this either. None of them wanted to fight each other. He knew that.

"_Please protect her."_

He would. He had decided this instant that he would. That he would protect this girl.

"_Don't let her be killed."_

He wouldn't. He knew what he should do, what he could do to protect her and don't let her be killed. He was sure that Persona would target them, but he made those promises when he saw her. He wouldn't let anyone touch her; he would protect this person even at the cost of his life.

He had decided. He would do it, he had to. And so with that idea, he had spoken.

"Let's escape this place, Mikan."

-xx-

Phew. One down. Five more to go. *grins*

Yes, it's the climax now. Phew.

Look forward to the next installments! :)

_~Transient Tears_

P.S. I'll edit them later. *grins*

11/02/11


	6. Please be safe

**Disclaimer:**Well, we all know that it will never happen.

**Be cautious of the following:**

*OOC's

*errors

*wrong grammar

*misspelled words

-x-x-

**Forbidden Love**

_Transient Tears ©_

-x-x-

**Chapter 6 –**Please be safe.

-xx-

"Let's escape this place, Mikan."

She must have heard wrong, right? Even if she loved him, there was no assurance that he loved her back, but did she have to ask? It was clearly stated on those words. "Come with me."

He stretched his hand out, wanting to take hers. She looked at it for a moment, then at him and back at his hand again. She smiled, accepted his hand, and hugged him tight.

He returned the hug, keeping her close to his heart. He would protect this person, he would love this angel even if everyone opposed to this forbidden love—though he knew that everyone would—he would still continue to love her.

"Come on," he kissed away her tears and led her out of the forest. "We have to move fast."

"Wait," she stopped. Natsume looked at her and knew right away why. "I can't. Not yet. I have to protect this school."

"Alright. I'll protect you. I am practically betraying my race but I promised that I would protect you."

"Thank you, Natsume," she smiled at him. She got her cell phone out, and contacted Hotaru.

"_Mikan! The devils are attacking the school!"_the other line said. The phone was on speakers. _"Where are you?"_

"Can you hold them for a bit?" she asked, worried for everyone. "I'm with Natsume right now."

"_What? But isn't he one of them?"_ as expected of Hotaru. She knew it right away. How? That was unknown to them. _"What do I need to do?"_

"Protect the children. Get them to a safe place. Preferably the Hana Hime den. I trust everything to you, Hotaru. We'll try to fight the devils. Natsume's on our side."

"_But he's a—"_

"I know. It's a long story. I'll see you later," Mikan ended the call.

She knew that Hotaru would ask many questions but it was not the right time. There were far more important things to worry about.

"Let's go," she said to Natsume. He nodded.

She opened her wings. It was big, a color of yellow gold, and far more beautiful than any others. A pure angel indeed. Natsume, on her side, watched her with amazement. He had seen angel wings before but Mikan's were different. Hers were so beautiful, like a blinding sun, like a shining gold.

"Your turn," he heard her say. He smirked.

He opened his wings. It was also big, the same as Mikan, a black in color, and completely different than the others. He didn't look like a devil, he was more like a fallen angel punished to stay on Earth forever. Mikan watched with admiration on her eyes. Yes, she had seen devils before, but Natsume was different.

They were both different from others and they didn't know why or how.

They stared at each other, smiled, and flew off to fight enemies and comrades alike.

-x-

"Just go to Hana Hime den! Bring every child there," Hotaru instructed everyone. She would do what Mikan trusted her to do. "Everyone, go with me."

Their friends just nodded their head, understanding her simple words. Hotaru barely explained the matters to them, and they knew that it was not time for questions. They had to protect the school.

"Please be safe, Mikan, Natsume."

-x-

"Well, well, well," they heard a voice from afar. Mikan and Natsume looked up. Persona. "And I thought that Natsume was taking his time playing with this little angel. I didn't know that you're on their side."

"Shut up, Persona. I will kill you," Natsume said to him. He brought out his weapon. A scythe coated in fire. "I will protect this angel with my life."

"That's very touching, but you are forgetting your mission. You are forgetting the law."

"I don't care about the law now. I only care about her."

Mikan watched as the two exchange words. She knew about the law. She would not let Natsume die in her place. She, too, would protect this person with all her life.

"Natsume!" she called his name, an idea forming in her head. They had to silence this devil. He was a great hindrance to them. Everyone was.

Natsume looked at her, getting her message right away. He charged, his fire running to Persona's direction, trying to catch him.

Persona, on the other hand, knew what they would do next. They had given a signal to each other. _Idiots._He thought. He dodged Natsume's scythe, but his arm was momentarily caught on his fire. He was one of the best fighters of Underworld, anyway.

But he sure was going to enjoy this fight between them. Quite unfair, if you asked him but he was having fun. He would surely kill this little angel, and watched Natsume break into pieces.

"Is that everything you can do, Natsume?" he mocked, lightly laughing at him. "And how about you, little angel?"

"Persona," he looked at Mikan's direction. Wait, where was she? "Here."

It was as if she were reading his mind. How was that possible? No angel could do that.

"I can," she said, answering his question. He looked at her with bewildered eyes. No, it couldn't be. "Couldn't be what?"

He looked at her intently, trying to see if they had any resemblance at all. Brown eyes, brown hair, that same face, that aura, and those wings. "It can't be. It's not possible."

Natsume used this chance to attack Persona. He swung his scythe. It made a contact. Persona's arm was bleeding, his clothes burning as the fire raced to his body. He was not saying anything, he didn't even try attacking them. He was just standing there – in shock – looking at Mikan.

Natsume continued attacking him, but he was confused at Persona's sudden change in behavior. Mikan was confused too. She didn't know who this person was, and she was puzzled at his statement. Just what was he trying to say?

Persona's body was now burning, injuries were visible all over his body. Natsume stopped the fire. He looked at Persona and stared at him. He wouldn't die. Those injuries were nothing to him.

Persona looked at him, then at Mikan. He smirked. He was sure of it. Natsume's sudden change of heart, her face, and their relationship. He knew why. He laughed. The two looked at him, confusion written on their face.

"Now I know why. It will never work for the two of you, just like what happened to those two," he said, his body starting to disappear. "Remember this, the two of you are just reincarnations. You don't own your minds. It will never work."

And he was gone. Mikan and Natsume were puzzled at his words. Did he know something? What did he mean? Their minds weren't theirs? It would never work? What did he know about the past?

"Mikan, why aren't you attacking him?" this voice. It couldn't be. "Why aren't you attacking this devil?"

"Misaki-senpai," she said. Her eyes boring into her very own. "I am not attacking Natsume!"

"You're a disgrace, Mikan. You were given a mission to stop them and you refuse to attack this devil. Why Mikan?"

"It's because I love him," she said in a small voice. She looked up to see her reaction. And when she read it, she learned what she should do. "I will protect him even if it means battling with you, senpai."

"We'll test that faith of yours, Mikan."

Misaki had used her alice. She was able to multiply herself, and the power of each doppelganger was three-fourths of the original. She surely was a hard enemy. On her hands were a pair of iron claws, her best weapon.

Mikan got her daggers out. It was a pair of crystal daggers. They were blue, just like an ocean. She recognized the dangers of fighting Misaki, but she had made her decision. She would protect Natsume.

"Mikan, don't," it was Natsume. She looked at him and smiled. He was scared for her, she could read it from his eyes. "Be careful."

"I will," she said, getting in her position. "Don't interrupt us."

The aura around them started to become deadly. No one would even know that they were angels; they fought like devils. Everything was a blur, the fight had long erupted, the winner unknown, and his worry never leaving him.

It would end soon, that he knew.

A broken sound, bloods splashing all over the place; a cry, someone dropping and a shout.

"Mikan!"

-x-x-

Quite the cliffy, right? xD Well, it will end this week, just you wait! Two down, four more to go. Yosh! I can do this!

Hope you enjoyed reading this. Again this is not yet proofread.

_~Transient Tears_


	7. Back to the source

**Disclaimer:**Do I have to say it?

**Be cautious of the following:**

*OOC's

*errors

*wrong grammar

*misspelled words

**Forbidden Love**

_Transient Tears ©_

-x-x-

**Chapter 7 –**Back at the source.

-xx-

"What?" Yuka said in disbelief, worry clearly written on her face. "That's _not_ possible!"

"It _is_ possible, Yuka," the oracle said, her eyes blank. "This war and your bloodline are living proof of that."

"It has indeed been a hundred years since it started. Mika, my ancestor, fell in love with a devil. Golden Doors was a secret place. Only a few knew of it, and the fact that angels and devils lived there together peacefully made the two worlds enraged. We are not supposed to live with them and vice versa."

"But Mika was on a mission when they met."

Yuka nodded her head, closing her eyes and remembering the story that was passed down to their family.

-x-

Mika's mission was successful. She was ordered to save a human family from the attacks of the devils on Earth. Of course, a big fight broke out afterwards but she rose victorious as the devils were what they called "small fries". They were the ones who would always cause trouble for no apparent reason.

She was on her way back home when she spotted a rift in the sky. Curious as she was, she went near it and found a town. She had heard of a rumor of a forbidden town where angels and devils lived together. Once in a month, a rift would appear in the sky and served as an opening. This might have been the town in the rumors.

She slowly made her way to the front of the town. A big gate stood in front of her, its color a weird mixture of gold and red, and a sign near it read "Golden Doors". As bizarre as the name was, the color of the gate was more bizarre. Who would mix gold and red together? They didn't blend well and more importantly, why paint the gate like that? But as much as she disliked the color of the gate, she also felt a tiny peace between the two colors. It was faint but she could feel it.

She walked through it and into the bustling town. Angels and devils were found interacting with each other on each sides of the street. Mika watched with amusement as she felt pure peace just walking there. She observed how they could live calmly with each other and not spend their time trying to strangle the other's neck. At the end of the street, she found a beautiful garden.

She had always loved gardens. And seeing this particular garden brought smile to her features. The place was breathtaking; flowers were blooming, a gazebo was placed near the lake, a pond with fishes was located at the other side, and to complete the picture, a beautiful fountain stood at the center.

She walked to the center of the garden, right in front of the fountain, and stared at the beauty that circled her. The wind chose that time to blow, carrying the leaves and petals in the air with him, and the birds hummed at the sight before them. Mika, sensing the nature's act, started twirling, riding the rhythm the birds were singing. She sidestepped, arms stretched wide, eyes closed, and body moving to the calm song. Opening her eyes for a second, she picked up an orange rose that had managed to tear itself from the rest of its stem.

-x-

Natsuki was a gentle devil. His father said it might have been because of their family history. He loved peace instead of hating it. War. That was the one he hated the most. But no one could really go against the war, could they? It was almost like a cycle of life; the devils were meant to fight with the angels. They would never get along; he knew that those fools were wrong.

Golden Doors was made to prove that the two parties could live and get along together. No sign of war, only peace and equality. And it was one of those days when he would visit the town to relax and escape reality even for a second. It was such a nice place; the harmony of the two races was beyond his understanding, but he could feel the respect and trust in the air. Tension was nowhere to be found, and bloodlust was long forgotten.

He was taking a nap inside the gazebo when he felt the wind stirred up. He sat up and looked around him, narrowing his eyes as the light of the setting sun hit him. He heard the birds singing a melody he knew too well. The leaves and petals were dancing, and near the fountain a form was dancing.

He blinked a few times to see if what he saw was what he really saw. A form was dancing. It was an angel. Angels emit a different light than devils, and this one was apparently an angel. She had long blond tresses that reached the middle of her back. An ankle-length simple white dress hugged her body, and a pair of white flat sandals was at her feet. Other than a simple gold bracelet and necklace, she had no other accessories on.

He watched her moved with leaves, admiring her graceful way of dancing. Angels were really something. Always so graceful and beautiful. But there was something about this woman that made her more beautiful and more graceful than others. She was radiating a bright aura, something that made you feel at ease and peaceful.

She twirled and ended her performance with a bow. The birds, seeing her bow, cooed at her. She turned around and looked at his direction. He didn't dare hide himself; he knew that the woman had long noticed his presence. He was frozen in his place when the woman gave him a smile.

One moment, he was standing and watching the woman walked to him, and the next he found himself meeting her halfway. A friendly smile plastered on his face, heart hammering wildly, and a warning signal that he chose to ignore.

-x-

Weeks and months had passed since Natsuki and Mika met. Ever since that day, they would meet each other at Golden Doors, same place, same time. And as those secret meetings happened, a strong bond had grown. Both of them had come to terms to this bond, this feeling. They loved each other and they planned to live at the said town.

But happy endings were not easily caught.

-x-

Mika, as an important angel of Heaven, was guarded since she started acting "different than usual". Her parents, family, and Kami-sama were suspicious of her actions. She couldn't be seen most of the time as she would always run off to somewhere and would only come back until it is nightfall. Her parents, fearing of her safety, called a few guards to watch her. And their fear was doubled when Mika herself drugged the guards to escape. This led them to talk to the oracle and asked what was really happening.

It had been months since Natsuki met Mika. The first time they met, she smiled at him, and he knew then that the woman would become an important part of him. He was right as that meeting was followed by more meetings, and a bond between them was formed. A bond greater than friendship, trust, and respect. A string had tied them together. He knew that he loved her.

He confessed his love to her, and he was overjoyed when she returned his feelings. They started to plan things. They wanted to escape the harsh reality of not being together and decided to live to Golden Doors. Every other day they would meet at the garden of the town.

But as time passed by, those meetings were cautious than before. He was being watched by the dogs of Satan. He played an important role in Hell, and "weird behavior" stirred rumors in his home. His family was worried about him. His mother would always try to sneak a bug in his clothes, but he would always find out and take them off. They grew more suspicious of him – especially Satan – when he knocked out the dogs to break away from them.

Heaven and Hell both found out the twos secrets. An angel and devil in love! Preposterous! It was simply not right.

-x-

That day, the day where the moon and sun would meet, they met beside the lake. It might be the last time they would be able gaze at each other's eyes. Both worlds had found out their secrets, and forces were sent to get them. They stood there, holding hands, murmuring soothing words to each other.

"Take this locket with you so that you could remember me always. Don't forget that you're the only one I love, Mika," Natsuki said to her, kissing her lips.

The locket was red in color and a golden string was attached to it. Natsuki took it and tied it around Mika's neck. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes before she took something out of her pocket. It was the same as his; an orange-colored locket with a golden string.

"Any minute now he'll send guards to get me back and if that happens take this locket with you," she handed locket. "It's my alice stone. I'm sorry that there's no picture of us placed in there but there's a note inside of that locket. Treasure it just like how you said to the locket you gave me. You're the only one I love and will love for eternity."

Just like they had predicted, the guards that the two worlds sent made their way inside the town not long after their vows.

-x-

Mika was brought back to Heaven and was kept in her house. A barrier was placed around her home to keep her from coming out. She tried doing everything but it just wouldn't work.

"_Do you want to get out?"_

That was what that mysterious voice told her that time. She was desperate to get out and be together with Natsuki. She answered, not thinking of whom it belonged to, or what might be the consequences of her question. She wanted to get out; she wanted to be free of the shackles that they tied on her; she wanted to change the law.

She knew it was wrong to trust the voice; she knew it might jeopardize everyone; she knew all of it, yet she ignored everything. She found herself saying, "I do."

Wind blew inside her closed room, a fog from nowhere formed around her, enveloping her with its almost transparent smoke; she felt her eyes drooping, her mind blank, and her body moving on its own. She tried fighting, tried getting away from the invisible force, but alas, she condescend to it, mind void of nothing but Natsuki's name.

Mika knew that she was the cause, that it was her fault, and that she made the war worsen. But she, somehow, stopped caring, she blamed the law, and she blamed herself the most.

-xx-

"Mikan!"

Natsume had shouted her name. She looked at him, smiled and closed her eyes.

It happened too fast. She was fighting Misaki when she felt a pain on her back. An arrow was shot at her. She caught a glimpse of the culprit, but she wasn't sure who.

He raced through the wind, trying to catch her before she could fall completely. Someone had just shot Mikan. It must have been one of the devils. He would never forgive that person. Rather, he _would_ _kill_that person.

Misaki was also in shock. He saw it in her eyes.

Natsume held Mikan tightly to him, soothing her as he plucked the arrow out, stopping the blood from pouring, and murmuring her name again and again. He carried her to get her something safe, all the while being followed by Misaki. He let her be; he could sense her shock and confusion.

"I don't understand," he heard her whisper. "Why did he do it?"

"Who's he?" Natsume asked, sensing more confusion from her. "Do you know who shot Mikan?"

Misaki looked at him and frowned. Here she was, conversing with her enemy, and instead of trying to kill him, she answered his question. "Yes."

"Who is it?" he could hear his heart hammering in his chest, his adrenaline pumping through him, and the sudden dread of not wanting to hear her answer.

"Goshima, the guardian of the door between Heaven and Hell."

-xx-

"_Your plan is working perfectly, My Lord."_

"_Make haste for the next step."_

"_As you wish, Master."_

"_This war is coming to its end, and our triumph will prevail. We will certainly rule all the worlds. I won't let them stop me this time."_

-x-x-

-x-x-

Sorry about the lateness. Had a writer's block all of a sudden, then laptop got crushed (not literally) and had to fix it, laziness kicked in, and important things to do piled up.

This story will run up to 10 chapters only. An Epilogue is nice too. I still have to decide on that one. Anyway, the ending is already fixed on my mind, and the only problem now is my time. :)

Thanks for reading, and for having the patience of waiting. This will be reread and edited once my fatigue is gone (or lessen).

~Trance

Ad: Anyone here has a Figment account? Will you please help me? Just heart my entry, please.

h t t p : / / f i g m e n t . c o m / b o o k s / 2 3 7 4 0 2 - A - D r i f t e r - s - C r e d e n c e

remove the spaces, 'kay? Thanks!


End file.
